Stranded
by disneymemories1
Summary: Austin and Ally and there friends gets lost in a desert Staring: Ross Lynch as Austin Moon Laura Marano as Ally Dawson Maia Mitchell as Mackenzie Calum Worthy as Dez Rani Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa Riker Lynch as Riker Moon Rocky Lynch as Rocky Moon
1. The Idea

Austin, Ally Dez and Trish during class

Mr. Leeon: Who could say the write answer Mr. Moon?

Austin: Ummm….. 6

Mr. Leeon: No! Ms. Dawson

Ally: 12

Mr. Leeon: See every one you guys need to keep studying!

After class during lunch

Mackenzie: See I told you guys not to take Mr. Leeon class

Dez: I hate Mr. Leeon

Trish: I heard he had a student that was in his class ran off to the desert and no one heard from that student

Austin: How bout we go to that desert

Ally: Austin that's crazy

Austin: How will have Riker or Rocky drive us this weekend?

Mackenzie: Okay cool


	2. Were Stuck

It's the weekend and there driving to the desert

Austin: Are we almost there

Rocky and Riker: Were on our way

Rocky stops the car

Ally: Why you stop

Rocky: I'm out of gas

Every saying aww man

Austin: Guys were here

Dez: Now where stuck here

Every starts walking

Mackenzie: It's starting to get dark

Ally: Okay guys let's split up in groups Riker, Mackenzie and Rocky Me, Austin, Dez, and Trish

Austin: Okay lets spilt up

Trish: Guys there's nothing here

Dez: Don't say that yet just start looking

Austin: Right Dez

Ally: Guys come here for a second there's a deer

Austin: Oh My Gosh! Run!

Every starts to run

With Riker, Rocky and Mackenzie

Riker: Rocky why are you throwing up

Rocky: I'm okay

Mackenzie: Guys let's just find Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish

Riker and Rocky: okay


	3. Where are we sleeping

Riker: Austin!

Rocky: Ally!

Mackenzie: Dez! Trish!

Riker: Oh My God

Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish sitting on the ground

Rocky: Where are you guys doing?

Ally: Austin broke his arm

Riker: How?

Ally: We were running from a deer and the deer kicked Austin in the arm

Rocky: Dude, are you okay

Austin: Yeah I'm find

Trish: Did anyone bring a first aid kit

Dez: Oh yeah I did

Dez takes the first aid kit out of his book bag

Dez: Here

Ally starts raping Austin arm up

Austin: Thank you guys

Mackenzie: So where are we gonna sleep

Austin: Maybe we could sleep on the ground

Trish: But it's dirty

Ally: We don't have any other choice!

Trish: Fine!

Every starts going to sleep


	4. Austin and Riker Fight

Everyone wakes up

Riker starts screaming

Everyone: What's wrong?

Riker: There was a rat on my face

Everyone said what

Riker: You know what Mackenzie and Ally this is all you fault if you guys didn't say you wanna come here we would be sleeping in our own bed

Austin: Hey leave them alone

Riker: Want are gonna do touch guy

Riker pushes Austin

Austin punches Riker

Riker punches Austin back

Rocky, Dez, Trish, Mackenzie, and Ally break it up

Rocky: Hey! Hey! Guys I know where made but where brothers and brothers don't fight!

Dez: What are we gonna get to eat

Ally: how bout we go in the water and find something to eat

Everyone says fine


	5. Finding Food

Austin: Guys I found a fish

Trish: Great now how are we gonna cook it

Ally: Just make a fire

Mackenzie: How

Ally: Just rub some sticks together

Riker, Rocky, Trish, Dez, and Mackenzie starts to rub sticks together to make a fire

Ally: Austin can I talk to you for a second

Austin: Okay sure

Ally: How do you think where getting home?

Austin: I don't know where think of way to get us home but I promise will be home soon as possible

Ally: Okay

Austin and Ally walk to everyone

Austin: So did you guys make a fire

Rocky: Yeah were all done

Everyone starts to cook the fish and they eat it and they finish eating

Riker: Man that was good

Everyone agrees

Dez: Let's go to sleep

Everyone says yeah then everyone falls asleep


	6. Austin Mistake

Riker: Good morning everybody

Everyone says good morning

Ally: Wait… Where's Austin?

Dez: Yeah where is Austin

Mackenzie: Yeah go find him

Everyone starts walking

Ally: Austin!

Dez: Austin!

Mackenzie: Austin!

Trish: Austin!

Riker: Austin!

Rocky: Austin... Wait I found him

Ally: Austin-what

Austin eating something

Rocky: He's eating something!

Ally: Austin how could you I thought we were a team

Austin: We are but I was just so hungry

Riker: Jerk!

Riker pushes Austin

Austin: Don't touch me

Austin pushes him back

Austin and Riker start fighting

Everyone: Guys! Guys! Guys!

Trish: Guys!

Austin and Riker stop fighting

Mackenzie: It's bad enough that where stuck on this stupid desert and we you guys are fighting just stop!


	7. Hope

Dez: Where never getting out of here

An airplane passes by

Austin: Guys look at that

Ally: Oh My God!

Everyone: Hey! Hey! Hey!

The airplane landed safe

Airplane diver: What are you people doing on this island

Austin: We got stuck on this island because my brothers Riker and Rocky car puns out of gas sowe been here for the past three days

Airplane diver: Guys I'll take you guys home

Everyone: Yeah! Woo! Were going home!

A couple of months later

Austin Moon was on the news about what happened on the desert and he and Ally are now dating

Ally Dawson wrote a book about her and friends getting stranded on the desert

Dez and Trish are now dating

Mackenzie after graduating with Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish she went back to her home town

Riker Moon just graduated from college

Rocky Moon is now a rock star


	8. Author Note

Hello guys I will be making a sequel for Stranded

Starring: Austin Moon Ally Dawson – Moon, Jenna Moon, Riker Moon, Alyssa Thompson – Moon, Rocky Moon, Mackenzie Thompson, Dez, Trish De La Rosa

Guys there will be a Auslly baby ''Jenna''

Just telling you now Austin and Ally got married

Riker got married to Mackenzie sister


End file.
